


Like a Feather (Chinese/中文翻譯)

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Companion Piece, Depressing, F/M, Gen, POV Frisk, POV Second Person, Reader Is Frisk, Sad Frisk, Some Fluff, Ugh, san is awful
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: 一系列基于糟糕故事Creep的短篇，但从Frisk角度加以描写。这代表，这也是个...糟糕的故事。





	1. 你的生日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069211) by [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/pseuds/KenyaKetchup). 



今天是你的生日，但没有人来。

准确的说，你在期待着你母亲工作完提早回家。你没有在期待任何其他人。你没有任何的朋友。或许是因为你不是一般的笨拙，也或许是因为你从来无法鼓起勇气和任何同龄人开口。

又或许是因为你就是个错误而不值得任何的朋友。

但你母亲该到家了。今天是星期五，而星期五是她工作最忙的一天，但她保证过—而你因此而感到愧疚，你对于感到难过这一事感到自私，但现在快要晚上八点了而你一直期待着，因为今天是你的生日—

母亲在陪伴你这件事上很常打破承诺，但你一直期待着，在你十岁的生日上，她不会。

接着你感受到罪恶感并感到自私。你努力让自己不要这么想。母亲又不是在外头开趴或者找乐子；她在工作。她大概又在工作上有了一段辛苦的时间，她一直努力的工作——

母亲常常向你解释那在父亲不在的情况下维持家计是多么困难的一件事。

也不是说父亲就是个坏人什么的。他只是从来没有娶过母亲。而现在他结婚了，他好忙。他和她的妻子还有三个小孩—你的半个手足？把他们想作手足是件很奇怪的事，你看到他们还有他们的母亲的频率远少于你见到父亲。

但不管怎样，父亲今天打了电话给你。他打过来的时候有点晚了，但他打电话了。他总是记得你的生日，即使他的通话总是简短。即使他很少见你。

但那是因为他有三个小孩还有他的妻子那希望家人能更常聚在一起，而你这样很自私，真的，偷走他们之间的相处时光什么的。

母亲终于在你和父亲通话的时候回到了家。你不太想挂断，但你还是挂断了好让自己可以拥抱母亲。这时间差不多是双胞胎的床前故事了，父亲从来不会缺席的。

他真的是个很好的爸爸。

母亲在你颊上轻吻，她看上去很累，非常累，但她还是朝你露出微笑并交给你一个包：「抱歉回来晚了，甜心。今天的工作多到令人发狂。生日快乐！这是给你的。」

你努力的在打开时露出笑容并说「谢谢，妈。」。她可能是在回家前一刻买的，但至少她记得—而且她也在这件事上面花了心力—

你的心跳漏了一拍甚至差点哭出来，包里头是一件毛衣。

就是在学期初，当母亲在她的休息日带你去买衣服时你想要的那一件。你们那时买不了，你在注意到那件毛衣多贵的时候陷入了深深的自责，但母亲记得这件事，她特地跑去那家店再买给你——

「他们只有L的。」母亲告诉你，她听上去很抱歉，但你不在乎毛衣的尺寸。你也不在乎这对你而言太大件了。

你紧紧的抱住母亲。

她或许并不一直在身边，你甚至常常觉得你是她的累赘，但至少你母亲在乎你。她爱你。

而你也非常，非常的爱你的母亲。


	2. 露營

标示牌写着不要喂食松鼠，但你还是喂了。

你在这里也没有其他事可以做了，跟你父亲还有他的家庭一起在Ebott山下露营。你觉得很不舒服，在大家做着自己的事时尴尬的自己坐着。

你很难过自己没有找点乐子母亲是如此努力的说服父亲带上你来旅游你对此感到很难过你不小心听到。 -

你不小心听到母亲朝着电话哭诉她的疲累以及她需要你的离开好让她休息一下。

于是父亲决定带着你，而你就要跟着去旅游，而你知道你应该要对于可以跟你的父亲还有半个手足们一起录影感到感恩但你 -

他们对你而言就像陌生人一样。

你觉得自己好多余。就像你强硬的插足了他们快乐的家庭聚会。你不应该在这的，让你父亲的妻子还有他的孩子对你极致的羞赧还有沉默感到诡异。

他们去湖里游泳了但你没有带泳衣。

而你只想回家，即使你回到家也是一个人。

如果你可以直接消失的话就更好了。

你不想待在这里，你不想回家，你在家也只是母亲的一个负担。

  
你的存在只是浪费空间，真的。

然后你突然想起你们在Ebott山脚下。

  
而你突然有种爬山的欲望。

 

 

*惊不惊喜意不意外！？  
*弗里斯克的故事我反而觉得比爬行还要令人难过（捂脸  
*蠕变后来弗里斯克会有提及她的故事，所以可以说有点剧透。  
*但我觉得不影响就是了。  
*还想继续看这篇吗？留言让我知道！


	3. Toriel

你和Toriel待在一起的那一年是你所经历过最棒的一段时间。  
  
羊型怪物从见到你落下并帮助了你之后就照顾着你。她爱你。她以温暖的「我的孩子」来称呼你，充满着爱，于是你也努力的以你的爱来回报她。  
  
她有一天请你称她为母亲，而你也这么做了。  
  
这种感觉是对的。你在地表上的日子已经不在。这是你能给那些你爱的、却只造成负担的人们所给予的最好的善意。  
  
Toriel现在是你的家人了。她不像你的母亲有个忙碌的工作。她不像你的父亲有个更好的家庭。你的新母亲永远是宽容的；永远确保你是快乐并且健康的。她永远有时间—永远有精神—永远有爱。  
  
她永远确保你在遗迹里面不会寂寞，于是你也不再感到孤寂。  
  
这是你人生中的第一次感到舒适。你开始跟她对话， _真正的对话_ ，你不会害怕花掉她的时间或者空间或者精神。  
  
你已经慢慢的不再感觉自己是糟糕而无用的，在这跟新的母亲一起的时候。跟 _母亲_ 在一起的时候。  
  
你在Toriel给予的、近乎无限的爱与注意中沉醉。  
  
直到有天你再也抗拒不了那个声音—好的声音—在你的梦里鼓励着你继续前进。  
  
你离开了遗迹。你的新母亲并没有跟着你。  
  
取而代之的，她要求你再也不要回来。

那真是伤人。


	4. 與Sans相遇

你没有时间来哀悼你失去了你的新母亲。在你离开了遗迹的时候是Flowey在等着你，所以你逃了，但接着你撞见了某个更糟糕的东西。  
  
一个骷髅。  
  
「 **人类。** 」  
  
异样的熟悉感开始蔓延，你知道你曾经见过这个怪物。那是你充满了屠杀和灰尘的噩梦中所见的同一只怪物。见到这个骷髅代表着焚烧的骨肉、焦黑的痛苦、贯穿的骨刺…  
  
你肯定还在做梦。  
这是个 _噩梦_ 。  
  
_你已经害怕着这个骷髅好几个月了。_  
  
「 **你不知道怎么跟新朋友打招呼吗？** 」  
  
什么？不，他在噩梦里从未用这种语气跟你说过话——  
  
那些「美好的一天」、「鸟儿在歌唱」、「见面即死亡」去哪里了？  
  
而且你的双手并没有感觉到灰尘。难道 _你醒着吗？_  
  
「来啊，跟我握手。」  
  
你焦虑。但你不知道怎么做。你不能跑。你 _试过逃跑好几次了_ 。这是个噩梦， _这必须是_ ，而这没有按照剧情走只是 _更糟糕了_ 而已。你朝他伸出手但感觉有什么在隐隐作痛，  
  
那就像一种微弱的熟悉感，来自一场梦中梦。  
  
这种感觉在产生的瞬间就消失了，而你听见了放屁的声音，来自于你和他相握的手中那颗屁垫。  
  
你无法克制的， _那_ 太预料之外了——  
你 _笑了_ 。

而那骷髅怪物在那之后对你十分友善，于是你十分肯定那些噩梦只是梦罢了。

 


	5. 他们两个以及抵达雪镇

你是个安静的人，非常安静，所以你很喜欢Papyrus的 _喧闹_ 。  
  
他补满了你的沉默。而他对于捕捉人类是如此的充满热情，对于谜题是如此的充满热情，这让你觉得可以投注热情于—好吧，不是关于捕捉人类—但是于谜题中。  
  
即使你才遇到他几个小时。但你觉得你跟Papyrus可以成为朋友。  
  
_一个真正的朋友。_  
  
你敢想象吗？  
  
与此同时，Sans很—与众不同。  
  
他不是那么的喧闹，像Papyrus那样。他并没有以高调的热情或浮夸的举止盖过你的沉默。他很 _有趣_ ， _有意的幽默_ ，不像Papyrus——  
  
而他比Papyrus还要安静，而他大概比Papyrus更注意到了你的腼腆还有寡言但他还是注意到了你。  
  
他还是愿意 _以他的方式_ 来 _和你闲聊_ 。  
  
你是个安静的孩子，而且你很腼腆，但即使他注意到了这点（不像Papyrus），他 _好像不怎么在意_ 。  
  
Sans好像只要你陪在身边就很开心了。  
  
当你终于抵达雪镇的时候天已经越来越暗了，你猜这代表现在是晚上了。  
  
你很开心的看到了小旅馆。你想这大概就是为什么路上那些做了朋友的怪物们执意要给你一些钱。  
  
你前往小旅馆然而突然，Sans又遇上你了。  
  
他怎么到这里的？上次看到他的时候，你可远远的把他抛在后头了。  
  
「嘿，小鬼。我猜你累了？」 他在你疲惫的摇头时露出笑容，没有问任何其他事情。你很感谢他从来不要求你开口答复（不像父亲的妻子，不想他的孩子，不想你的老师还有你的同学还有…）。  
  
「嗯，我也是。事实上，我可累到骨子里了，」他说，看上去对于你的轻笑感到满意：「我想我兄弟打算在你离开雪镇的地方埋伏，要不在这待一会儿？去找个吃的如何？」  
  
你在兴奋中瞪大眼睛。你值得现在才意识到，你简直 _饿坏了。_  
  
Sans注意到你的反应后眨了眨眼：「grillby's在这个方向。走吧，我知道一条快捷方式。」  
  
接着他握住了你的手— _就像你们是朋友？_ —然后下一个你所看见的，完全无法想象他怎么做到的，你就在一家餐馆前面。Sans放开了你的手并朝你眨眼，就如同这样子的传送只是与你之间的一个小玩笑。  
  
而Sans跟你所梦见的没有半点相似，他是如此的亲和而随意，跟Papyrus完全不同，但他还是——  
  
至少，对 _你_ 来说——

_无法想象的特别。_


	6. 交朋友

你从来不知道被接纳的感觉是怎样的，直到有一天Monsterkid和一群朋友一起的时候看见了你。

「唷！」他朝着你喊了一声之后带着朋友靠近：「你是那个新来的小孩！」

你紧张了。通常，对你来说，一群小孩子意味着霸凌。意味着小孩子们的嘲笑欺凌因为你很靦腆很高安静而你的母亲永远无法準时来解腻—还有为什么你总是表现的这么怪？

但接着Monsterkid道：「我们要去朝Jerry家丟石头。他恨透这个了！这超好玩的。要来吗？」

而这感觉不是什么—正确—的事。你不想。你确实遇过Jerry而且他确实很奇怪，但並不讨厌他。但是…

你从来没有真正被邀请参加过什么，而你急切地想要交朋友，所以你点了点头然后跟著去了。

 

你在其他怪物丟石头的时候感觉到罪恶感但你还是跟著一起笑了并试着享受，然后Monsterkid递给你一块石头於是你也扔了。

你在丟出去的瞬间感受到罪恶感。

然后接着Sans的声音猝不及防的从你身后响起。

「你们这四个小混蛋以为自己在幹嘛！？」

不知道是谁尖叫：「跑！！！」

你也要跟著大夥一起跑的但是Sans抓住了你和Monsterkid的毛衣。

 

你从来没有看过Sans这么生气。他眼睛里的光点消失了。那吓坏了你——

在意识深处的某一个地方，你由于一闪而逝的蓝色而紧绷了起来。

「你们两个。你们觉得不尊重你们的邻居很有趣吗？我们现在要过去而你们要为你们刚才做的事情道歉。」

「对不起！对不起！」你喊着。  
然后你开始哭而且太棒了，Monsterkid看见了。

交朋友的绝佳方法。

但接着Monsterkid也跟著哭了起来然后道歉著。

Sans把你们两个拽到了Jerry家。你们俩道歉了很多次，接着Sans放Monsterkid走（在一句严厉的「我会告诉你的父母」之后）於是MK跑了。

留下你们两个独处。

Sans依旧对你很沮丧。

「你知道，我对于其他的混蛋並不怎么意外。但你，小鬼—我很失望。」他告诉你。  
那些话真伤人。

你再次因为羞耻与自知而哭了起来，非常安静的：「我只是希望他们喜欢我。」

你大概表现的很可悲吧。而当然，Sans是不会懂的。大家都喜欢他—他不是一个怪胎，不像你。

Sans长叹了一口气。他有些尴尬生硬的拍了拍你的后背。他安慰人起来和母亲差多了，但你可以理解；Sans曾表态他和小孩子相处的经验是零。你很感谢他的努力。

「聽著，kiddo—要不你今晚过来一起吃晚餐？在那之后我们可以看部电影。就你、我和pap。」

你抽了一下鼻子之后毫不优雅的用袖子蹭了蹭脸：「okay。」

「还有小鬼—你知道—我的兄弟和我—我们喜欢你，好吗？你身上没有什么不值得喜欢的。」

你幾乎就要再次哭起来了。

「所以不用这么努力的，okay？」

你趁着他没有防备的时候抱住了他：「Okay。」

Sans没怎么移动。你敢说他不怎么自在，他真的不如Papyrus那样外向的热情。但，他还是让你抱著他，於是你就像平常一样抬起头朝他微笑。

「谢谢你，Sans。」

他紧张的转移了目光但是笑了：「天啊，小鬼。」

你感觉到被接纳了。


	7. 留宿

「你的房间！？你的房间已经几年没清了，SANS！我们不能对我们的客人那么无礼！人类应该睡在我的房间里！」  
  
「pap，你没法睡沙发。你塞不下。」  
  
「那我就睡在地板上！！」  
  
两个骷髅已经吵了一阵子。这是你第一次在他们这里留宿。Papyrus邀请你的，但现在该给你一个地方睡觉。你已经决定在沙发上休息但是Sans和Papyrus都投以反对。  
  
Sans争论道他可以睡沙发然后你睡他房间，但Papyrus半点都没打算同意。他已经宣称他是你最好的朋友很久了，于是他坚持你应该睡在他房间里。  
  
「Um，我真的不介意就睡沙发的。」你腼腆的道。你真的不想看这对兄弟吵架，即便那是为了你。你的父母总是为了你吵架，但完全是由于相反的理由。母亲和父亲总是为了摆脱你而互争。他们从来没有为了争取让你留宿而吵架过。  
  
「人类你绝不能睡在这沙发或者我哥那样凌乱的房间里！我拒绝！我，伟大的PAPYRUS，是个好主子！！」  
  
你看向Sans以眼神寻求帮助。Sans瞬间就接受到了。  
  
「知道吗，兄弟。如果人类真的那么想睡在沙发上而我们拒绝的话可是相当无礼的。」  
  
Papyrus吃了一惊：「无礼！？我到老天啊，SANS，你是对的！！！我怎么会没有发现呢！？我，我伟大的PAPYRUS，如果没有包容性的话就是一无所有！」  
  
「那么这就定啦。」Sans道。他笑着朝你眨了一下眼。你感觉到你的脸红了一些。」  
  
Sans一直都是站在你这里的。  
  
「你已经准备好要听床前故事的话跟我说一声，pap。」Sans对Papyrus道，接着高骷髅跑去刷牙。留下你和Sans独处。  
  
你们适应没有Papyrus的声音期间是一段有点尴尬的沉默，接着Sans问你：「你，呃，要不要？」  
  
你困惑道：「什么？」  
  
「一个床前故事，」Sans道，尴尬的抬手放到脑袋上，看上去又是一副不知道该做什么的样子。他看上去比你父亲在你身边的时候还要无措。但Sans尝试了。而从有时与母亲的通话中，她跟你问及他的态度让你知道Sans在那扇门前问了不只一次该怎么向你提供帮助。  
  
你绝对不是一个擅长应付小孩的家伙。但他很贴心。  
  
你很常感觉比起Papyrus你更喜欢Sans。  
  
「我不想当个弟弟，」你诚实的说着并露出微笑：「而且事实上，我不觉得我会喜欢Papyrus喜欢的那种漫画书。」  
  
Sans轻哼：「那些 _是_ 幼稚了点。」他承认，但很快的反应过来道：「呃。无意冒犯，kiddo。」  
  
Papyrus从他的房间叫Sans过去。Sans在上楼前似乎有了什么主意于是扩大了笑容：「事实上，pap总是大概在约莫半个小时后睡着。如果那时你还醒着，我们可以一起看个电视。」  
  
你差点因为这个懒散的床前故事替代案而笑出声，但你还满喜欢这个主意的。你从来没有机会就坐着和父亲一起看电视。  
  
「那听起来不错。」你告诉他，而这句完全就是是实话。  
  
  
Sans上楼去给Papyrus念床前故事了。你待在沙发上，半期待着Sans回来告诉你他太累了，能不能改个时间再兑现。你已经准备好让自己别那么自私，让自己不会感到失望，如果他像母亲在陪伴你这件事上面改变了主意的话。  
但接着半个小时过去了， _他回来了_ ——

 __  
而他 _真的就像承诺的那样和你一同落座于沙发_ 然后说——  
  
「你确定你真的不想睡我房间吗？我可以睡在这沙发上，很轻松的。」  
  
你摇了摇头，而Sans _真的就陪你一起看电视了。_  
  
比起看Mettaton糟糕的表演，你听着他幽默的随口评论还有即兴的声音表演觉得更有趣。  
  
于是你们看了一个节目，然后另一个，然后再一个直到Sans终于告诉你那「好啦kiddo，说真的你得睡了，已经很晚了。」  
  
而你 _真的，真的很喜欢_ 跟Sans在一起。他很幽默。他真的在乎你。

他真好。


	8. 噩梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力画面预警。

你是个无心的恶魔，没有一个怪物可以逃过你的怒火。  
  
你杀了全部。你杀了谁并不重要。你杀了那些狗。你杀了你的邻居们。你杀掉了每一只出现的Aaron、Temmie还有Woshua。你 _找出他们_ 之后杀光了他们 _全部_ 。  
  
你杀了Papyrus。  
  
你在他试图宽恕你的时候杀了他。杀了他让你感觉也很 _痛苦_ ，非常极端的 _痛苦_ 。  
  
_他在死前还告诉你那你就是他最好的朋友_ 于是在心里， _你在尖叫_ 。  
  
然而不知怎的，你的尖叫从来没有真正的抵达嘴边。不知怎的，你无法阻止自己。不知怎的，你就是继续伤害这个世界。你是个 _糟糕的人类_ ，你痛恨自己，你简直 _充满了错误_ 然后——  
  
而Sans大概跟你恨自己一样的恨你。你杀了所有他爱的存在—或许 _都比你还爱_ —趁着他睡觉的时候。  
  
最后，他醒来了。他在瀑布那里找到了你。  
  
他的眼睛是蓝色的而他—他甚至没有 _告诉_ 你你将有一段坏时光但你知道。  
  
「又再做这该死的事情了，小鬼？」他朝你咆哮的同时你的灵魂转为蓝色。他看上去 _很生气_ ， _非常生气_ —而你 _非常，非常的害怕他_ 但是你 _笑了_ 。  
  
_你没有办法停下来你的大笑。_  
  
接着是 _坏声音_ 开口答复。  
  
「Sans！太好了你终于出现了！我都开始担心了！」你的声音染上了不属于你的 _嘲弄与讽刺_ ：「你还好吗？你看上去就像— _哈！_ —家里 _死了人_ 。」  
  
你拿出了刀。  
你冲向了他。  
  
他用着魔法停下了你但他 _还没有要杀了你_ ， _他从来不会就这么杀了你—_ —  
  
他会 _很享受的慢慢来。_  
  
首先是许多骨刺贯穿了你的腿而你想要 _尖叫_ ，你想要 _逃跑_ 或者 _躲起来反正远离他_ ，但是他以魔法 _抓住了你_ 然后他的骨手突然附上了你的脖颈。  
  
「玩个游戏吧，」他道：「我可以在你 _死前_ 在你身上捅入几根骨头呢？」  
  
另一根骨刺贯穿了你的左臂。在那一瞬间你感觉到一种尖锐的、燃烧着的痛觉。  
  
你想要 _尖叫_ 可是你无法呼吸， _他掐住了你的脖子_ ，你在 _失血过多_ 之前就会先被他掐死。  
  
另一根骨刺， _以令人痛苦的缓慢速度贯穿你的肩膀_ 。你 _知道_ 这次不会很久的，在他往重要器官移动之前—你知 _道这不会很久_ 但是 _你的死亡还远的很_ 。  
  
他短暂的松开了他在你脖子上的手，而你 _努力的抗拒_ ，你想要就直接死于缺氧，但你的身体超过了你的意志并急 _促的吸了一口气。_  
  
他 _笑的就像和你一起在看电视那时一样_ ：「乖女孩。就让我们延长一下吧，如何？」  
接着他再次 _恶毒的掐紧你的喉咙以至于你的脖颈开始流血。_  
  
他在你身上。他全部的重量都压在你胸口。  
  
好 _痛_ ——  
  
_另一根骨刺缓慢的贯穿你_ 然后 _另一根_ 然后 _另一根_ 然后 _他的笑容_ 是 _如此骇人_ 然后——  
  
你尖叫着醒来。  
  
那 _坏声音_ 在脑海里响起： _他真的就是个施虐狂，对吧？_  
  
你感觉到你的呼吸恢复了。深呼吸感觉太浅，加快频率却感觉总是不够快。你的全身都在颤抖着。你无法— _思考_ ——  
  
你的双手在输入他的电话号码时还顿顿的，而且现在 _很晚了_ ，现在 _非常晚了_ ，但只要这不是在梦里他 _永远都会接起来_ ，而他 _永远，总是可以让你感觉好一些——_  
  
「嘿，kiddo，」他的声音，低沉而友善，听起来就像你的救赎一般：「睡不着吗？」  
  
你很安静，如此 _沉默_ 甚至像是静音模式什么的，但Sans就如同你有回答一般继续说了下去。  
  
「嗯，我也是。想要就聊一会吗？」  
  
「这里还有些残余的意大利面，如果你想要过来把他扔掉的话,我们还可以吃一些我藏起来的薯片。」  
  
那让你笑了一下。  
  
「我可以去接你，」他道：「我知道一条快捷方式。」  
  
他在你低语出「Okay」的瞬间就出现了。他朝你伸出手，而你艰难地压下了奔向他的想法。  
  
你将你揽入怀里之后移动到了他和Papyrus的厨房，而 _你们现在就是最好的朋友了_ ，不是吗，Sans是你这辈子可以拥有的 _最_ 棒的朋友了——

而有时候，即便你才十二岁，即便你从来没有过这种感觉而且你也没有同伴可以讨论这个，但是 _你很确定，你爱他。_


	9. 愚蠢的心动

你突然意识得你不知道他的姓氏。  
  
是真的就是Sans the skeleton吗？那么在你那些做愚昧的白日梦里，你会被称作什么呢？Skeleton太太？the Skeleton太太？  
  
你恼怒的擦掉了笔记本上—Sans送的礼物—的两个选项并祈祷没有发现。  
  
_喔天啊_ 。如果有人看到你在等Sans下班的时候随手写了这些，你该怎么辩解？  
  
还有 _喔天啊_ —如果是Sans看到你在等他下班的时候随手写了这些，你又该怎么解释？  
  
不能有人知道。你对Sans的这份感情真的是太羞耻了。你甚至无法记得到底这份心动是什么时候开始的。  
有一天你就在前往小旅馆的路上，感觉充满决心，然后突然对Sans的恋慕就淹没了你。  
你爱他。你 _很确定_ 你爱他。而即便你无法精确知道这种感情从何而来，但你对此其实并不意外…  
  
Sans真的很好。  
  
他很有趣。  
  
他很亲切，很体贴，很机智，很聪明，还有— _你脸红了_ —还有他还挺帅的…你从来没有意识到这点…  
  
他让你的心跳加速并让你的膝盖发软。  
  
而你因为紧张不敢跟他说太多话。你害怕你会说些蠢话。以至于让他发现你的蠢。但只要你开口，在那些你开口的情况下，他永远都在倾听。  
他很有耐心，他很体贴，你感觉你愿意 _一直_ 陪在他身边但总感觉那时间还是太短…  
  
他真的 _好有趣_ 。  
  
你有时候仍然会梦见他残忍而缓慢的杀害你而且坏声音有时还是会在脑内对你说他的坏话。但现在你的梦境偶尔会改变…  
  
有时你梦见Sans照顾着生病的你。  
  
有时你梦见Sans带你去雪镇的森林里远足。  
  
有时你甚至会梦见Sans _拥抱你_ ， _真正的拥抱你_ ，并告诉你你是个多么好的孩子。他有多喜欢和你待在一起。  
  
他让你感觉如此特别，而有时那些梦境感觉就像是回忆一样。  
  
你爱Sans。 _你爱他。_  
他 _就是_ …  
  
他让你觉得…  
  
「 _他是个非常坏又非常危险的怪物。_ 」 _那个坏声音_ — _Chara_ —在你脑内低语，而你猛地僵住了。  
TA可以 _听见你的每一个想法吗？_  
  
那个声音并没有答复。你努力的试着无视。你努力的试着不去想自己哪里出问题了。你敢决定听见声音这点不怎么正常，即便是在地底的怪物们之间。  
  
Sans发给你了一条信息。他会提早十分钟下班。  
  
你们今天会在一起一段时间。就是你们两个，但不是什么约会之类的，你不停的告诉自己，只是没有Papyrus的一小段时光罢了。  
而你害怕搞砸了，你怕会让Sans觉得你很讨厌，很天天， _很无趣_ ，很奇怪。他比你 _酷多了_ ，你不敢相信他会想要跟你待在一起，而他就是在你身边。  
  
他总是在你身边。  
  
他是你最好的朋友。  
  
「嘿，小鬼。」Sans的招呼从身后传来，吓得你连忙阖上笔记本。他好像没注意到你有多紧张，也没注意到他的出现让你变得多么 _快乐_ 又 _紧张_ 又 _兴奋_ 。他随意的揉乱你的头发。你感觉到自己的脸颊在发烫。  
  
「我说错了。我决定比平常提早的十分钟还要再提早十分钟下班。这么说起来，你给我省下了多少时间呢？」  
  
「二十分钟。」你低喃，他朝你微笑。你很少开口。看上去他很喜欢你这么做。  
  
「你一定是对的。哇哦，小鬼。你真聪明。」他道，他真的好有趣。你爱他。你爱他。  
  
「所以你今天想要做什么？」Sans问道：「图书馆五点关门。在那之后，去grillby's如何？如果你学会了杜威十进制图书分类法你妈应该会挺开心的，我教你。」  
  
你朝他咧开了大大的笑容。  
跟Sans在一起一整个下午吗？听起来太棒了。你点头。

你真的 _好开心_ 。

 


	10. 死亡与疼痛与煎熬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp。来了。坏时光露个头。
> 
> 双层警告！这里头有Frisk视角的强X儿童。我希望我没有搞错什么。Jesus Christ.

Sans在你身边。当你在画一张图给Papyrus的时候他就在你身边。  
  
Sans知道你喜欢画画。你不知道他怎么知道的。他对你的了解有一大半你都不知道从何而来，包括你的名字，但不知怎的他就是知道。而今天，他就给你带了一堆画画工具。声明那他从某个地方发现的，那可能是真的。但你很清楚他是以他的方法来获得这些画画工具的。  
  
即便是Sans也不可能这么轻松的找到那么多蜡笔、纸还有近乎全套的丙烯颜料还有刷子。  
  
你把你的成果秀给Sans看。  
你在给Papyrus画一张意大利面。  
  
那大概不是多么好看的图。你自从落到地底之后已经很久抹油画画了，那大概是两年前的事情，而且你那时候还是个小孩。  
但绘画还是你最喜欢的课程，而且你大概还记得怎么画画。  
而这大概不是一张多么好看的图，又或许已经足够好了。Sans看起来很以你为傲。你的心跳漏了一拍。  
  
  
梦境切换。  
  
  
你尽你所能的跑着，找遍整个雪镇，直到你终于在镇子边缘的瀑布那里找到了Sans。  
  
你一直努力的寻找着。罪恶感更不断的压迫着你。Sans在你做噩梦的时候叫醒了你。整个房间 _充满的蓝色魔法吓坏_ 了你—就是在你噩梦里出现的那种魔法—你 _尖叫_ ——  
  
接着Sans消失了。你感觉很难受。你感觉 _非常、非常的难受_ 。或许Sans在他把你叫起来的时候知道了，你怕他。  
  
你对于害怕他什么的 _感到难_ 受又充满罪恶感，你找到他的同时，却意识到 _某一部分失去理性的自由是抗拒着_ _Sans_ _的_ ， _你觉得更难受了_ 。  
  
「嘿，小鬼，」Sans微笑。但那是个假笑。*就像你伤心或生病时他露出的担心笑容。  
  
他看见了你眼中的恐惧，你搞砸了这一切。你搞砸了你们的友谊，你最真实的第一段也有。你怎么 _总是搞砸一切呢_ ？这就是为什么你的两个母亲都不想跟你在一起，这就是为什么你父亲他——  
  
为什么你父亲他从来不愿待在你身边。  
  
你就是个输家。一个怪胎。没有人爱你，连Sans也不爱妳。  
他怎么可能会爱你这样莫名奇妙就怕他的家伙呢？脑内有一个诡异的声音总是说着他的坏话的家伙？Sans很酷的…他有很多其他的朋友。他并 _不需要_ 永远待在你身边应付着 _你_ 。  
  
你是个无用的家伙。甚至无法忍受Sans离开你的想法。你想要去死。你想要在被另外一个你爱的人拒绝之前死去。  
  
你奔向他并抱住他。你向他乞求。当你还是哭泣的时候你感觉 _自己整个人脆弱不堪——_  
  
在他面前哭什么的真 _自私_ 不是吗。每次你在你母亲面前哭泣的时候她总是很难受。  
  
「 _我很抱歉_ ，Sans。」你抵着他的胸口低语，双手急迫的抓紧了他的外套乞求着：「我 _非常、非常的抱歉_ ，我不是有意要怕你的，我 _很抱歉_ ，Sans。我做了个噩梦然后—」你哭的更用力的同时觉得自己真的 _很笨_ 又很不要脸：「我真的 **非常** 抱歉，对所有的事情，我真的就是 _最糟糕的_ 朋友…」  
  
他 _温柔的_ 拍了拍你的脑袋，以几个滑稽的双关安抚了你。他的答复让你怔了怔，然后你笑了。感觉又放松了下来。  
  
_他不恨你。_  
  
你放松了下来。对于Sans是你朋友感觉到 _快乐_ 而感激。但接着Sans问了你的噩梦内容，但你说不出口。你没法告诉他你是 _多么病态的一个怪胎_ ，梦想着被他伤害然后你杀了大家。但Sans的下一句问句吓坏了你——  
  
「在你的噩梦里，你伤害了大家，对吧？我是不是也…伤害了 _你_ ？」  
  
他 _知道_ ？ _他知道多久了_ ？为什么他现在 _还在跟你当朋友呢_ ？  
  
他继续道：「我…我也是也会也这样的噩梦，膝真的。胫真的说，对于你也有这种噩梦我并不是很意外，小鬼。」  
  
接着他告诉你了很多你在梦里搞不懂的事情。  
  
  
Chara的声音开始盖过Sans的。TA听上去对你很不耐烦： _「哦天啊我们是要在你睡觉的时候无限重温 **这个** 吗，不会吧？哇唔，_ _Frisk_ _，你真的是个怪胎。但还不到他的程度吧？我真的无法相信他在这之后 **杀** 了我们—这 **有病的混账。** 」_  
  
你无视了Chara。你总是在试着无视Chara。  
这是个梦吗？为什么感觉这么真实？  
  
你感觉到自己的嘴巴移动着告诉了Sans甚么，但是Chara盖过了你的声音说着「有病，有病，有病，有病， **有病** …」  
  
然后Sans _吻了_ 你。这完全就是个惊喜。他爱你吗？？你让Chara安静。你 _好开心，充满希望_ ——  
  
你收集了所有的勇气并回复了他的吻。  
  
_「_ _Frisk_ _，你 **十二岁。** 他 **知道** 你十二岁。他不该对你做这龌龊的事。」_Chara告诉你。  
  
你让TA安静。TA就是 _坏声音_ 罢了。  
  
接着你感觉到周遭的世界变换接着你在床上，这是Sans的房间？他在你之上。  
  
你感觉到一种细小而微弱的失望。你预期着Sans提醒你已经过了睡觉时间。但瞬间他的舌头窜进了你嘴里，他用什么坚硬的东西抵着你——  
  
你僵住了。你并没有预期到这个。你是有吻他，就是唇上的一啄，但是你 _不知道_ 怎么…这样亲他—你大概很不擅长亲吻什么的—而你很担心他会不喜欢你—他的舌头在你的嘴里蠕动着，那 _感觉有点恶心，你想要停下来——_  
   
你再一万年也 _无法_ 叫他停下来，因为如果他觉得你不喜欢他或者他不开心了而不再喜欢 _你_ 了怎么办？  
  
一切发生的太快了。他拉下了你的拉链。他—他脱下了你的裤子—他在做什么！？  
  
Chara变得 _诡异的安静_ 。就像TA不想重温这段。就像TA不想重温这件事的一星半点。  
  
不太安全，你觉得。  
  
他无视了你有多不舒服并分开了你的腿，有什么坚硬而庞大的东西抵着你，但那个地方你 _知道_ 不该被触碰—一个 _私密的地方_ ，他的手在你的衣服底下。你想要 _哭_ 但是你 _怕_ Sans会生气——  
  
他抚上了你胸口而你僵住了而 _你什么都没有说_ 而他 _爱你_ ，对吧？他还没有这么说，但是他 _爱_ 你… _对吧？_  
  
_或许你应该就等到他无聊就好了。_  
  
他抓住你的手并强迫你去触碰他的东西。  
  
_他的性器。他的阴茎。_ 你吓坏了。 _你理论上知道那是一个阴茎。_  
  
那感觉很奇怪。灼热的不似那些贯穿你的骨刺。 _你不想碰它_ ，可是你动不了。  
  
他用那个抵住了你。  
  
你真的吓坏了，而你终于再次找回了你的声音。  
  
「Sans— _等等_ ——」  
  
他没有等。他咬住了你的脖颈。你尖叫。那很痛— _那真的很痛_ —他在 _惩罚你他不喜欢你来个人任何人拜托——_  
  
Sans不在乎你的尖叫并把自己朝着你推进。  
你的体内有什么在疼痛着。你想要停下来。你想要停下来。  
你想要他停下来。 _你不能动_ 然后 _你想要哭泣_ 还有 _你想要乞求_ 还有 _你不想要他对你感到生气_ 还有 _你不想要他讨厌你_ 然而 _你只是想要他喜欢你但拜托拜托你不想要这样——_  
  
不想要着用母亲妈妈救我爸爸Papyrus Sans就停下来吧——  
  
_Sans_ _就停下吧_ **停下来** _他没有停下来_ 他继续用全部的自己填满你他呻吟 **你尖叫** 这好痛他的髋部太 _硬_ 了 _那敲击你的时候好痛你好肮脏龌龊破碎疼痛_ **你哭着你开始大声的哭泣** _尖叫着_ 然后 _一阵蓝光_ 然后 _死亡死亡_ _Sans_ _就是死亡_ 然后 _疼痛_ 然后 _煎熬_ 然后 _Sans_ _在你的里面龌龊无用恶心——_  
  
Sans叫醒了你。  
  
他 _温柔的_ 叫醒了你。你们在他们的沙发上面相拥着。  
  
「醒来，kiddo，嘘，」他对你道，他的呼吸似乎不太稳定：「你做了个不怎么美好的梦。」  
  
不怎么美好的梦？  
  
你感到 _一阵放松_ ，把自己紧紧的靠向Sans的同时感觉自己的脸由于羞耻而泛红。你的心跳很快。你做了个不怎么好的梦。一个非常 _病态的梦_ 。你这是怎么了？  
  
如果Sans可以看进你的脑袋的话，他会被 _恶心到的_ 。你就是个 _怪胎_ 。  
  
Sans再次开口，他的声音低沉温和，你被他安抚了，即使你的噩梦就是 _有关于他_ 。  
「我不觉得我们可以再睡了，效果。你看起来可清醒了。我帮你泡个热巧克力？别担心，」他眨动了一下眼眶：「这招可不是pap教我的。」  
  
你轻笑，仍然由于刚才的梦境而轻微的颤抖着。但这是 _真正的_ Sans。你爱他。  
   
你们一起移动到了厨房，他很快的消失了，大概是去看看那堆被禁止的非意大利面食物收藏。  
Papyrus _真的_ 下定了决心成为这个家里唯一的厨师，但这高个真的不擅长烹饪。  
   
所以Sans _总是藏着_ 一迭可食用的食物给你吃。  
  
他带回来了一罐可可粉和一袋棉花糖，你惊讶极了。他 _那些_ 从哪来的啊？  
  
他就像听见了你无声的提问而朝了你眨了眨：「我今天有去首都那里。」  
  
你们在Sans开始准备两杯巧克力后双双陷入一段放松的沉默里。他只要不在你的噩梦里就可以让你如此的快乐呢。  
  
Sans把两杯 _都_ 给了你，在其边缘塞满棉花糖。他再次朝你眨了眨：「你可以两杯都喝。我宁可喝西红柿酱。」接着他——  
  
他好像有点犹豫——  
  
 但他还是在你头顶留下一个吻，你脸红了，即便一种微弱的 _抗拒与恐惧_ 闪过。这个Sans让你觉得安全。他的触碰你可以的。你低喃了一句「谢谢。」  
  
Sans在你喝第一杯热巧克力时一直盯着你。那看起来就像在观察你。这杯巧克力让你觉得温暖而平静。  
  
Sans看上去很 _担心_ 你，而且如果你没有看错的话你会说他的目光里写满 _后悔_ 。  
  
他终于开口，声音温暖而低沉：「你是个好孩子，知道吧frisk，嗯？」  
  
你微笑。你差点要哭出来了。  
  
Sans总是可以找到一个方法啦让你舒服 _一点_ 。  
  
你 _好_ 爱他。你无法自拔的爱他。你 _不管怎么样_ 都会爱他，他 _真好_ 。  
  
而你 _真的，真的很开心_ 真正的Sans _一点都_ 不像你噩梦中所见的那样。

你不知道你没有他的话该怎么办。

 


	11. Monsterkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦我的老天我快死了。但我还活着！！！在这个结束后我得继续写Creep。我最近超级忙，但是怎么久没更新让我坐立不安。@_@这简直是恶性循环…我觉得我更新上瘾了。

有时候你会没来由的哭泣，觉得自己就像艘感性的沉船。  
  
你不知道你 _为什么_ 哭泣。你是有什么 _问题_ 啊？你父亲的妻子总是讽刺道你的脑袋 _大概出了什么问题_ 。你母亲总是否认，但你总是个糟糕的孩子…  
而 _现在_ ，在你偶尔的恐慌症之间，那个存在于你脑中说话的声音和你近乎持续性的忧郁症状让你苦涩的认知到，你父亲的妻子或许是对的。  
  
  
   
或许 _大家都不喜欢在你身边是真的_ 有理由的。  
  
  
   
即便这句话本身也不再成立。  
  
  
   
Sans和Papyrus一直都很乐意跟你做朋友，尽管你很害羞还有一些小尴尬。你真的 _很感谢_ Sans跟Papyrus。  
  
  
   
而现在Monsterkid也愿意跟你一起玩了。  
  
  
   
在你独自去雪镇的森林中远足是在你们巧遇了。那次你不敢问Sans陪你一起去。你的骷髅朋友不怎么喜欢你自己来这（他说那很危险），所以你 _经常_ 要Sans带你来森林这里，而有时他同意，但最近他有些——  
  
  
   
疏离。遥远。  
  
  
   
尤其你发现他的目光，就像你的存在本身就打扰着他。  
  
  
   
所以你 _不可能_ 再要Sans陪你 _再一次的_ 来健走了。距离上次他带你来还不到两个礼拜。Sans _讨厌_ 远足，他 _很常_ 告诉你那他讨厌费力的事。你还是不知道为什么你有足够的幸运可以让他这么常带你来，他真的就是地底最懒的一堆骨头了。而跟Papyrus一起远足也不算一个好主意——  
  
  
   
即便他今天不忙，比如 _又一次的_ ，去跟Undyne训练，跟Papyrus一起远足真的没什么意义。你爱着也崇拜着Papyrus，但高个的骷髅总是这么 _嘹亮的说着话_ …那跟森林的宁静真的是太不契合了，那份为你的灵魂补充能量的冷静，那令你 _如此_ 平和的沉默——  
  
  
   
跟Papyrus一起远足真的跟和Sans远足 _很不一样_ ，后者 _总是_ 这么了解你。Sans总是知道 _什么时候_ 要开个玩笑， _什么时候_ 就与你共享沉默， _什么时候_ 要 _耐心的_ 等待着你在开口前挣扎着要用什么正确的词汇来说出你的想法。  
  
  
   
你是 _如此的_ 爱着并感谢着Sans。  
  
  
   
而有时候，比如今天，你真的 _好害怕_ 他会恨你。  
  
  
   
当你遇到Monsterkid时你正沉溺在恐惧和自我憎恨与自我厌恶中。那怪物男孩记得你，而你紧张的 _再次_ 回想起那次Sans在你们朝Jerry丢石头时逮着你们的 _尴尬_ 时刻。  
  
  
   
而你突然感觉到一股愤慨， _Sans_ _又不是你爸_ ，他没有理由在你努力跟Monsterkid做朋友时在他面前让你这么尴尬。  
  
  
   
那感觉几乎在出现的瞬间就消失了而——  
  
  
   
搞什么。现在你甚至还会 _胡乱的耍脾气_ 吗？  
  
  
   
你又想要哭了。你感觉自己 _很肮脏_ 。很——  
  
  
   
_很糟糕。令人不适。龌龊。_  
  
  
   
你听见Chara那不可能认错的声音在你脑中低语，而你试着用你自己过于大声而焦躁的思考来盖过。  
  
  
   
「Yo，」Monsterkid招呼道：「你就是那个小孩！你也在这里训练吗？」  
  
  
   
这个提问让你困惑。你的回答 _尴尬而沙哑_ ：「什么？」  
  
  
   
「你在训练吗？你懂的，就是在年纪够的时候我们可以进入皇家亲卫队？Undyne真的好强壮！她不可能随便让人进去！」  
  
  
   
你顿了顿。他是认真的吗？  
「喔。呃…不，我没有在训练…」  
  
  
   
他突然就站在你面前。你本能的退了一步。这森林的怪物很常想要攻击你——  
  
  
   
但Monsterkid只是朝你露出笑容。他看上去真的很善良；他除了友善的举止以外也没做过什么。或许你们还有机会当朋友？  
  
  
   
「哦，哥们。你真的该训练的。你要不要跟我一起？我可以秀给你看。可以基本上你基本上只要去找个大石头或巨砾。然后我会用尾巴把他们举起来。我透过这方法真的变得很强壮。」  
  
  
   
「呃——」  
  
  
   
「Yo！来吧！我知道有个地方有很多石头。你可以从比较小的开始。来吧，哥们！」  
  
  
   
接着Monsterkid以尾巴绕住你的手并带着你走，而他带你去的地方真的是挺酷的——  
  
  
   
你跟他一起举石头了好一段时间。Monsterkid告诉你所有他知道有关Undyne还有皇家亲卫队的事情。他提及训练的方式还有想要加入皇家亲卫队的样子让你感觉他就像没那么积极也没那么大声的Papyrus。他的热忱令你露出笑容。  
  
  
   
Monsterkid很好相处。而他 _从来没有_ 指出你有多尴尬。  
  
  
   
当你收到Sans的简讯时天色已经开始晚了。他不怎地知道你在哪里——但从很久以前开始你就不怎么因此而惊讶了。  
  
  
   
你看了一下手机，而你从来不敢拿掉那在他名字前面那颗尴尬的爱心， _谢天谢地_ 从来没有人看过你的手机——  
  
  
   
Sans <3 - 我没告诉过你别独自去森林吗？  
  
Sans <3 – 回来，小鬼。  
  
   
  
现在，你知道你有麻烦了。而你突然你知道你现在在Sans亲自出马来找你之前，至多，有十五分钟。  
  
  
   
你开始害怕了。你得走了可是你不想让自己看上去很鲁莽。  
  
  
   
「我—呃—我得走了—」你害羞的低语， _带着十足的歉意_ ， _希望_ 着那Monsterkid可以理解。  
  
  
   
「是你的父母吗？ _哈_ ，太糟了。 _我的_ 宵禁时间是十点，」Monsterkid炫耀道：「说起来，你几岁了？ _我_ 快十四了。」  
  
  
   
你耸了耸肩。你下礼拜就要十三了但，如果那代表你得被强迫吃下又一个蜗牛蛋糕，那你宁可没有人知道这件事情。  
  
  
   
Monsterkid也没有强迫你回答。相对的，他用尾巴自口袋中取出他的手机。  
「哥们，给我你的号码吧。你会传讯息，对吧？」  
  
  
   
在你的心脏带着期待跳动时你感觉你的双眼由于惊喜而瞪大。  
  
  
   
你交了个 _新朋友_ 吗？  
  
  
   
一个 _年龄相近的_ 朋友？  
  
  
   
你给了Monsterkid你的电话号码。他也给了你他的。  
  
  
   
而那一晚，在Sans愤怒的安全倡导之后，Monsterkid传了讯息给你。  
  
  
   
MK – 嘿兄弟这是mk  
  
MK – 你被禁足了吗？

嗨！ J – You

 

我没有被禁足 – You

  
   
  
你没有确实的解释那Sans是你的朋友而你在没有家长陪同的情况下住在雪镇里。你没有告诉Mosnterkid你的人生故事…  
  
   
  
或许你们已经开始成为朋友了，但你的人生是你的隐私。  
  
  
   
你们约好隔天要一起出去。你很兴奋。  
  
  
   
接着Sans在你身边的沙发上坐下，看上去显然已经消气了不少，并将手臂绕过你的脖颈并搭住肩膀（ _他的手_ 就在你的肩膀上， _他的手真的在你的肩膀上！_ 你的心脏由于欢喜而 _疯狂的_ 跃动！！）。  
  
  
   
Papyrus高声询问你想不想挑选今晚看的节目。  
  
  
   
或许今天让你并不是那么安稳，但是在这一日的结尾，你觉得还不错。  
  
  
   
你可以做到的。你可以撑过这些不知所以然的坏情绪并活下去的。你跟Sans、Papyrus还有现在加入的Monsterkid的友谊让你觉得自己比起那段不怎么美好的时日更坚强了。  
  
  
 

你可以为了你的朋友们而变得坚强。你充满了决心。

 


	12. 在Grillby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还在处理Creep第二十八章而这个出现了。@_@  
> *对于Creep还没更新感到烦躁，对不起，对不起，先看看这个吧。*

你猜想着他最喜欢什么颜色，他最喜欢吃什么，还有他的生日是什么时后？他最喜欢看什么节目？  
  
  
  
你知道他最喜欢的嗜好——睡觉，至少他是这么说的，但你不只一次的看过他在无聊或紧张时在纸上随意的写下一些像是数学算式的东西。所以或许他也喜欢数学？  
  
  
  
你知道他最喜欢吃什么——理论上就是任何沾了一堆西红柿酱的东西，而薯条似乎是他比较喜欢的。  
  
  
  
你知道他一天之中最喜欢的时间段（下午到黄昏），他最喜欢的双关（所有跟骨头相关的），他最喜欢的人（Papyrus，而或许你可以紧紧跟在他之后）…  
  
  
  
但你想要知道 _一切_ ，而你希望自己可以 _为了他变得更好一些_ ，而你是 _如此的爱_ 着Sans…  
  
  
  
「 _你可以不要再想那糟糕的怪物了吗？_ 」Chara的声音在你的脑中冷哼：「 _我的 **天** 啊这已经持续好几个礼拜了。_」  
  
  
  
你感觉到自己的双颊在泛红，而你就对Chara想道：「 _我没有总是想着他…_ 」  
  
  
  
「 _哈！！真是。不，你有。这整个早上你都在『_ _Sansy_ _这个』、『_ _Sansy_ _那个』——_ 」  
  
  
  
「 _不要叫他『_ _Sansy_ _』！_ 」  
  
  
  
「 _我们共享一个身体，不是吗？所以我会随我喜欢的称呼我们的爱人！_ 」  
  
  
  
你由于瞬间感受到的恐惧与愤怒而僵硬了一下，然后——「 _他不是你的爱人！你根本就不喜欢他！_ 」  
  
  
  
「 _我恨他，_ 」Chara同意道：「 _他就是个恶劣的、糟糕的——你知道他杀过我们。他做过更糟的。老天，你可真是个奇怪的家伙，你让这些回忆在噩梦里一再而一再——_ 」  
  
  
  
「 _说谎， **你说谎** ！！！_」你大声的朝Chara想道，将TA的想法淹没。你尽了全力才没让自己在公共场合抬手捂住耳朵。  
  
  
  
你又喝了一口你的奶昔，等待着Sans来到Grillby's。  
  
  
  
「 _你真的觉得你或我可以编出他这种扭曲的行为吗？_ 」Chara询问：「 _好吧，或许我可以，那些死亡——虽然 **我** 可没像 **他** 那样折磨任何人——_」  
  
  
  
你忍不住皱起了眉。  
「 _你从来没有杀过任何人，_ _Sans_ _也是，你只不过是我脑海里的诡异声音——_ 」  
  
  
  
「 _随便啦。重点是，我们的_ _Sansy_ _是个 **恶心的神经病** 。而且我很肯定的是他对我们可热情和——主要是对你——我的老天鹅啊这不是很有病吗？他肯定已经完全的 **疯了** ，鬼知道他已经活多久了，他至少可以当我们老爹了，可能甚至是我们的曾曾曾祖父，毕竟没有人知道这些诡异的怪物们的岁数…_」  
  
  
  
「 _Sans_ _不可能那么老。_ 」你反驳，目光望着Grillby，那燃烧着的怪物，他正在擦桌子。很难想象他也可以由岁数计算，但他真的就是一把火，而Sans是——  
  
  
  
他是，um， _一个骷髅_ ——  
  
  
  
你完完全全的无视了那份希望Sans对你抱持同样心情的可笑想法。你实在无法在听着 _Chara_ 说话的情况下产生任何希望。  
  
  
  
「 _嗯啊，随便啦，我们假设他是个孩子好了，就跟我们一样，_ 」Chara讽刺的道：「 _我们假设他十三岁，就跟我们一样——好吧，像你一样——知道吗，_ _Frisky_ _？他还是个有病的混账。我们得让他化灰——现在他已经在你连只苍蝇都没杀的情况下杀了你一次了， **不久** 后他就会想要再试一次了， **真的** 。而这次我敢跟你打赌，这次他在我们死前对我们做的事——_」  
  
  
  
你只想要忽略Chara，但TA继续道：「 _——我不觉得下次他可以这么快就住手了。_ 」  
  
  
   
你和Chara都因为你有病的想象而感到极度的不舒服。  
  
  
   
你感到极度的不舒服。Chara不是只是你的一部分吗？  
  
  
   
Grillby走来给了你一个免费的巧克力饼干——现在的你看上去肯定跟你的心情一样糟糕。你感觉你的双颊泛红：「给我的！？谢、谢谢你，Grillby！」  
  
  
   
「他 _可_ 真慢，不是吗？」Grillby用他那奇怪的、火焰的声音道。他大概在说Sans：「我会说说他的。」  
  
  
   
「 _不—别！_ 」你的脸更热了，你敢肯定现在你的脸全部都是红的：「不用，是我来早了！别告诉他！」  
  
  
   
Grillby只是挑了一下眉，而此刻你感觉就像是在显微镜下被仔细的检视。无论Grillby发现了什么，你知道你都不会喜欢。  
  
  
   
是你对Sans的迷恋比较明显，还是你一直坐在这里听脑子里的怪声音比较明显？  
  
  
   
你感觉自己似乎要在Grillby仔细的视线下待上永恒。而这近乎要让你当场崩溃，跪求这火焰怪物不要把你的这份迷恋告诉Sans，跪求他不要把这坏声音的事情告诉Sans，跪求他不要告诉Sans那你在夜里会梦见他——  
  
  
   
他——  
  
  
   
你突然不想要奶昔了。羞愧还有惧怕在你的胸膛炽热的沸腾着，连带着一阵病态的恶心感。而你——你想要去死——  
  
  
   
你差点就要当众哭出来了，耗材Grillby仁慈的收回了视线。他只是沉默的继续清理着，虽然他也没有再从你面前移开。  
  
  
   
过了一会儿，Grillby抬头看向你身后然后说：「哦。他来了。」  
  
  
   
你的心跳漏了一拍，紧接着急速的跳动了起来。你坐直，回头看过去接着——  
  
  
   
「 _Sans_ _！_ 」你微笑着并招手。可能看上去有些太兴奋了。但你爱他，你爱他而且——  
  
  
   
而Chara的声音在你脑中低语：「 _很糟糕不是吗，那个感觉从来不曾消失的笑脸？不知怎的我总觉得除了在杀我们的时候，其他时间他的笑容都不是真的。_ 」  
  
  
   
一阵冰冷的恐惧。你由于恐惧而僵立于远处。而到底——  
  
  
   
你到底有什么问题啊？  
  
  
   
幸运的是，Sans在你身边坐下，完全没有注意到你的心跳有多大声。你感觉你的手是麻的。一阵巨大的铃声在你耳边回荡。  
  
  
   
你觉得很——很焦躁——突然很害怕——  
  
  
   
然后Sans看向你并眨了眨眼。他的笑容看上去很老实。他看上去真的很开心看见你。  
  
  
   
「天啊，今天真累，pap让我重新调整了我所有的谜题。我可完成的一髅子的工作，」他开心的道：「你点了吗，kiddo？」  
  
  
   
你甩了甩头，努力的抗拒着脸上逐渐漫起的红晕——无论何时只要Sans用此刻这种眼神看着你你就会这样。  
  
  
   
那就像你们两个就是 _最好的_ 朋友似的。  
  
  
   
而或许——你一直希望这是真实存在的——或许是灵魂伴侣。  
  
  
   
「所以你要什么，小鬼？汉堡还是薯条？」他询问道，声音轻快而随意，让你一瞬之间完全忘记了Chara的事情。  
  
  
   
你朝他咧开了个 _大大的_ 笑容。  
对你而言很显然的，Sans是无害的， _问题_ 是出在 _你_ 身上。  
  
  
   
你决定就依照他一直以来的选择：「薯条，麻烦了。」  
  
  
   
而你充满了决心，如此的充满决心，对于与Sans有一段美好的时光，并且忘记Chara。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara：宝宝心里苦宝宝不说。
> 
> 译者：啊……看看Creep四十章再回来翻译……Sans，你这样真的不行。Frisk也是啊…


	13. 帮帮我Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam.
> 
> 来啦，Hannah（她在Creep那里留下了关于这件事的评论）。
> 
> 我原本想要顺着Creep的时间线写，但最后我改了。对于Like a Feather真是个好事（也可能糟糕透顶）。

你痛恨你自己的人生。  
  
  
   
你想要去死。或许你也快了。  
  
  
   
这礼拜简直是，目前来说，人生中最糟糕的一个礼拜。你跟Sans吵架了。你被禁止跟Monsterkid一起去热域远足—冲着这点你现在对Sans还是挺生气的—，你认知到了你的噩梦是真的，你就是个变态杀手，还有——  
  
  
   
还有——  
  
  
   
还有你在沾满鲜血的床单上醒来。  
  
  
   
沾满鲜血的 _Sans_ _的床单_ 。谢天谢地他在你醒来之前就离开了。  
  
  
   
而且我的老天，他看见了吗！？  
  
   
你不是非常的肯定（ _你可能快死了_ ，你 _希望_ 你这是 _快死了_ ），不过你怀疑这可能是初潮。  
  
  
   
遍布。在。你暗恋对象的床上。  
  
  
   
你 _真的真的希望_ 这只是代表你快死了。  
  
  
   
你几乎是要疯掉的给你母亲打了通电话，接着开始全程都在哭。你真的，真的很讨厌这样。你毁了Sans的床。你的 _初潮来了_ ，而你的人类妈妈在地面上，你的羊妈妈所在遗迹那头，而现在你能够依赖的只有Sans——  
  
  
   
你能够依赖的只有你的暗恋对象，那个 _因为你杀了他兄弟_ 而杀了你无数遍的家伙。  
  
  
   
Sans是——他是你最好的朋友——但他依旧只是…一名男性…你几乎整通电话都在歇斯底里的哭。妈妈建议你可以用冷水和肥皂来清洗床单。她安抚你并告诉你让Sans去小旅馆那里取一些止痛的药还有一些——  
  
  
   
_呃_ ，一些卫生棉…  
  
  
   
你是 _绝对_ 不可能让Sans _帮你买卫生棉的_ 。你甚至不可能让你的真爹这么做，而且Sans是——  
  
  
   
不。就是不。就是不可能。  
  
  
   
你接下来要继续锁在Sans的房里然后不知道几天之后等这个东西过去接着你希望假装这件事情从没发生过你也希望Sans _永远不会发现_ 你在 _他的家里_ ， _他的床上_ ， _他的床单来了初潮_ 。  
  
  
   
而现在，还有那么些许的可能性那你只是快死了。  
  
  
   
从门的另外一头传来巨响，然后是响亮的敲门声。  
  
  
   
Knock, knock, knock…  
  
   
  
「人类？」  
  
  
   
_天啊妈耶不会吧_ _Papyrus_ _在家。_  
  
  
   
「什么事都没有！」你冲着门大喊。你痛恨你的声音破掉的感觉，甚至有几滴泪流出眼角。你肚子快 _痛死了_ 。床单终于无法承载过多的血量，你身下的床单沉浸在一片血红中，好极了你现在根本无法解释了。现在你只想一个人待着，或者让Sans来照顾你，或者拥有一个妈妈，又或者…  
  
  
   
又或者你只想要有个谁来帮帮你，毕竟你现在一个人，而且这根本不公平，你不知道这该怎么做而其他女孩子——其他女孩子或许会 _有个谁来_ ——  
  
  
   
所以你到底是有 _什么问题_ 才会导致此刻没有人在 _你_ 身边？  
  
  
   
「你现在还挺渴望的，渴望一个陪伴。」Chara的声音在你脑中低语。  
  
  
   
喔 ** _真是太他喵谢谢你了_** _，_ _Chara_ _。_ 这 _的确_ 是你现在需要的：一个 _来自你脑中的怪异声音_ 给予的健康评价。  
  
  
   
你希望不管是哪位神仙在门口就 _让你死就好了。单纯的死亡。纯粹的死亡。_  
  
  
   
「人类？我回来要给你做午餐。可是你还没离开厕所。你还好吗？你听上去不怎么好。」  
  
  
   
「我说我 _没事_ ，Papyrus！」你大喊。  
  
  
   
接着是沉默。你觉得好糟糕。你开了一点点门缝。  
  
  
   
你看上去可能就是 _一团糟_ ，可能你的脸上还满是 _你愚蠢的眼泪_ 。Papyrus不是一个观察力敏锐的怪物，但 _他注意到了_ 。  
  
  
   
喔， _他当然注意到了。_  
  
  
   
你不知道这怎么发生的，不过你突然被举起，然后被放上他的跑车床而他一脸担忧的检视了你一番然后道：「怎么了，人类？解释。」  
  
  
   
而你的话语嗫嚅着窜出嘴角：「我的月经…」  
  
  
   
「你的什么？」  
  
  
   
「我的 _月经_ ！」  
  
  
   
「什么是月经？这也是SANS的笑话之一吗？」  
  
  
   
「 **不是！** 」你哭道。接着：「我在 **流血，** **PAPYRUS** **！** 」  
  
  
   
这可真的让他吓到了。他看着你，眼睛瞪得跟个盘子一样大：「你在流血！？哦不！！！！这可不好！我，伟大的PAPYRUS，应该要治疗你！伤口在哪？」  
  
  
   
你开始想着如果你干脆等Sans回来会不会比较没那么糟糕。  
  
  
   
Sans，那个你终于不再只是个小鬼时最想见到的家伙…Sans，那个你总会想象着与他亲吻的家伙。Sans，他昨晚对你说的一句话是「如果你又做了噩梦，就把我叫起来吧，kiddo，」—— _ugh_ _！_ 而如果他看到现在哭的像个 _小孩子_ ，而不是以优雅的 _成人姿态_ 迎接你新到来的生理期——  
  
  
   
…不。不。跟Papyrus一起 _肯定_ 好多了。  
  
  
   
但，这还是一个 _超级尴尬_ 的状况。  
  
  
   
「 _没有伤口_ 。你能不能，um…妈妈称之为 _生理期_ …」你害羞的嗫嚅。  
  
  
   
Papyrus似乎完全不懂你害羞的点 _在哪_ ：「你的生理期？？？」  
  
  
   
此刻此刻，你很肯定你快死了。 _尴尬过度而死。_  
  
  
   
「Papyrus，如…如果我给你我的钱包，你能不能…Um…妈妈说我需要…」  
  
  
  
   
「………」  
  
  
   
你 _说_ 不出口。  
  
  
   
不知怎的，Paps _懂了。_  
  
  
   
「人类，你突然变得好安静，」他担心的道：「幸运的是，我看过SANS对这种情况的应变方式。你需要纸和笔吗？」  
  
  
   
你 _很快的_ 、感激的点点头。  
  
  
   
Papyrus消失了。他可能去了Sans的房间。Sans在很久以前你没办法开口说话的时候给了一个本子，而——  
  
  
   
而你很久没用了，你很感谢Papyrus不知记得它的而存在更记得它被放在何处。  
  
  
   
Papyrus回来了，骄傲的带着那本本子。你很快的在你失去勇气之前写下你的购物清单。  
  
  
   
你现在真的很迫切的需要那令人极度尴尬的卫生棉。你现在这已经是第三件底裤了…  
  
  
   
Papyrus似乎从你使用的大量惊叹号上看出了你的急迫。  
  
  
   
「我，伟大的PAPYRUS，会迅速的完成这个重要的跑腿任务！！！」他承诺道。  
  
  
   
接着，他 _跑了_ 。  
  
  
   
哦老天啊。 _感谢_ Papyrus。  
  
  
   
在Sans做完工作回来的时候，你十足糟糕又万分尴尬的月经紧急状况已经结束了。  
  
  
   
你要求Pap _对你发誓会守口如瓶。_  
  
  
   
你那晚睡在小旅馆。下一晚也是。直到情况再次回归正常。  
  
  
   
你 _真的很想念_ 睡在Sans身边的日子，但他总会打电话给你然后聊到其中一方睡着为止，所以这样也挺好的。  
  
  
   
这件事情的美好可以排在「在Sans的床上睡觉」后一位而且  
  
  
 

至少你现在知道，有两个存在是这么的在乎着你。


	14. 你不想穿外套

「外面又没有 _那么_ 冷。」你辩道。  
  
Sans现在看上去挺生气的，而又一次的，你也是。这骷髅已经就你的穿著跟你吵了二十分钟，威胁着「不让你出门」——鬼知道 _那_ 是什么意思，他又不是你老爹——除非你同意在你的毛衣之外再加件外套。  
  
「听着，有场暴风雪要来了，」Sans一边说着一边恼怒的捏着他的鼻骨上方：「就穿上你妈给你送来的那件外套。那大概就花你一秒钟的功夫而已。」  
  
「我 _不想_ 穿外套。」你告诉Sans。你比较 _喜欢_ 自己只穿着你人类母亲给你的毛衣的样子。所以偶尔冷一下那是无伤大雅的。你今天要去见Monsterkid而你希望自己看上去酷一些，而不是在一群没穿外套的同侪中像个穿外套的傻子——  
  
昨天MK的爸妈不在，你原本要去森林露营的，却因为Sans的那句 _老套的禁足理由_ （「 _别想跟别的男孩子一起露营过夜，小鬼。_ 」）而逼得你不得不取消这个计划，这真是 _超级尴尬_ 。你实在不想让MK有理由觉得你还真的是个 _小小孩_ 。  
  
Monsterkid比你大一岁，他总喜欢强调这点。最尴尬的是MK的宵禁是半夜，而Sans总是在九点前十分钟就开始发送些没那么友善的提醒，说什么如果你九点还没出现在他家或者小旅馆他就会来找你。你不会想要事情变得更羞耻的，比如你 _穿着土到掉渣的服装然后被你的_ ——  
  
——被 _Sans_ 带走。被你最好的朋友Sans带走。  
  
「 _天啊，你有_ 什么 _毛病。_ 」Chara在你脑中低语。但如果你脑子里的声音在质疑你有没有毛病的话，或许你真的有不少毛病。  
  
「我不能让你这样出门，」Sans听上去有些被激怒了。他看上去对跟你吵架这件事觉得既愤怒又疲倦，但你没有打算妥协。「你会感冒的。就——就穿上的外套…  
  
「——见鬼，穿 _我的_ 。」他的话语突然的就像有个灯泡在他脑中亮起，然后他——  
  
他真的 _脱下了他自己的外套_ ——  
  
你讨厌你自己无法克制的脸红，当 _他用他的外套盖住你_ 然后——然后——你在细声 _尖叫_ ——他的外套闻起来就像他——  
  
还有 _哦不哦不_ 你不会拒绝穿他的外套的（ _他的外套！！！_ ）他知道他为什么给你吗Sans知道你有多喜欢他吗？  
  
「 _我挺确定他知道的，从你一直跟着他就看得出来了。_ 」Chara告诉你，完全不耐烦的提供了TA的个人意见。  
_天啊真是谢谢了你这邪恶的声音。_  
  
他的外套很温暖，这是 _他的_ ，闻起来就像 _他_ ，而此刻它盖在你的身上。  
  
你把它拉紧了些，你甚至不知道自己做了什么。你没有意识到你在Sans面前做了什么…直到你注意到Sans正在看着你。  
  
你恼怒的红了脸。而Sans看起来——  
  
不知怎的，他看上去有些难过，但或许骷髅在放松的时候都是这个样子的吧。  
  
「 _拿好了_ ，」Sans道，注意到你没打算脱下那件外套时他的声音明显的柔和了些许。他看上去一点也不生气了，说实在的，你也是。  
「在外头小心点，知道吗？他们说雪可能会下大。如果你在哪里受困的话我会去找你的，但别走太远了。」  
  
「Sans，我只是要去湖上看一下雪。」你小小的翻了个白眼笑道，但Sans冷哼。  
  
「你上次跟 _那个小孩_ 出去的时候也是这么说的，结果最后我还得在天黑的时候去森林中央把你捞回来。」  
  
你的脸由于这瞬间的尴尬而更红了：「你 _不用_ 这么做的。我们正在想办法了。」  
  
「再一次的，我对让你在你的小男朋友面前丢脸感到 _十分抱歉_ 。」Sans讽刺道，音调中带着某种你从未听过的东西。这真不像他。是他生气了吗还是…？  
  
「他 _不是我的男朋友。_ 」你脸红的争辩道，而你希望——  
  
你希望你可以 _就直接告诉_ _Sans_ _你的感受_ 。他肯定完全没有想过这点。而你怎么可能跟Monsterkid成为男女朋友， _明明_ _Sans_ _才是_ ——  
  
你喜欢的对象。你心跳加快并双膝发软的原因。你一直想着的对象。你——  
  
他可能会觉得这只不过是个小孩子愚蠢的、令人感动的心动。  
但这 _肯定_ 不只如此；你很确信 _你爱_ _Sans_ ；你愿意为他做任何事而你——  
  
你会对他告白的，但你还在累积你的勇气。你经常发现自己因为 _有太多可失去的_ ——Sans是你最好也最棒的朋友——而害怕，但他很常以对待小孩子般的方法来对待你而——  
  
而他伸出了手并为你拨去颊边的乱发。  
  
在那短暂的一瞬间，你的心跳停了。  
  
你 _得_ 告诉他你爱他。你 _得_ 这么做。  
  
「这里的天气不怎么温和，kiddo。请别在外头逗留太久了。」他道。而这句话听起来就像他在请你帮忙而不是在下命令。  
  
你突然觉得你不想出门了。  
  
「我——我很快回来。」你承诺道，他为你拉上外套拉链时对你眨了个眼作为答复。  
  
而——而此刻或许正是说出「我爱你」的正确时刻？  
  
「够暖和了吗，kiddo？」  
  
你觉得太暖和了。你的心脏感觉起来就像要蹦出你的胸口一样。  
  
而你想要告诉他——  
  
「嗯—嗯。谢啦，Sans。」  
  
——但再一次的，今天的你说不出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个的时候，我才完整的认知到Chara在Frisk和Sans「暧昧中」的时候全——程都在。
> 
> 当Frisk肯定很难受。但或许当Chara感觉更糟糕。  
> It must be so disturbing to be Frisk. And perhaps even worse to be Chara.
> 
> 我对可怜的Chara投以深深的同情，TA大概全程都在试着让Frisk有点sense。


	15. Howdy！

你稳定的深吸一口气，试着不要让此刻压迫着自己的蓝色魔法影响自己的情绪。

 

你没法呼吸。于是你的尝试最终也只能化为虚无。

这魔法让你 _很_ _难_ _受_ ，你 _好疼_ ──你被挤压入床垫里，五脏六腑也被压迫着而你 _没_ _法呼吸_ ， _你_ _无_ _法_ _呼吸_ …

 

Papyrus的喊声从厨房传来。

 

你突然注意到你快要死了。Sans回来的时候就会杀掉你──寒冷随着这个认知辗压过你的所有感官。

 

他表现得就像你伤害了Papyrus一样。 _你有_ _吗_ _？_

「我什么都没干。」脑中的坏声音道，听上去不太高兴。你简直都可以感觉到TA在你的脑中耸了耸肩。TA的话并没有让你觉得好受多少。

 

蓝色魔法胁迫似的将你压制在原处。Sans气 _坏_ 了…

 

你咽下一声受伤的哽咽。无论如何，你要坚强。Sans或许会杀了你，但你要…

 

你要保持决心。但 _那_ _会_ _很疼_ _吗_ ？他会 _让_ 那变得很疼吗？你 _吓坏了_ ，卑微地向着那抹魔法的能量祈求着： _拜托你求求你放我走_ _让_ _我走_ _Sans_ _对_ _不起_ _我知道_ _错_ _了拜托你_ ──

 

「Howdy, Frisk!」

 

你 越 来 越 害 怕 了 。

 

你尽力抬头看去了之后几乎尖叫出声。Flowey就在房里，凝视着你。那朵花看上去却越到近乎虚伪的程度，他带着奸诈的笑容大笑了起来。

 

你疯狂的试着挣脱Sans的魔法。现在的你可躲不了半颗「友情颗粒」，那些颗粒打人 _可疼了_ 。

 

「看看我找到了什么！我的天啊，Frisk。你肯定非常的不舒服。」Flowey一边这么说着，一边以叶片指着被压制在Sans床上的你：「我不是告诉过你远离那个笑脸怪胎吗？哈哈！Frisk！你真是 _蠢透了_ ！」－Flowey大笑－「我真不敢相信你居然让你又一次的被这 _垃圾家伙_ 抓住。你忘了我说过的话吗？ _那个笑_ _脸_ _垃圾袋_ _会杀_ _了_ _你。_ _别_ 让他抓到你更多把柄了。除非…heh…你想要来段 _坏_ _时_ _光_ 。」

 

当双颊热起来的时候你感觉到既肮脏又耻辱。眼泪在你的眼眶周围开始蓄积甚至即将滑下，但你不打算在Flowey面前哭…

 

你的心跳由于恐惧而加快，这份恐惧针对Flowey却也 _针对_ _Sans_ ──而这让你感到羞耻。

 

 _你的_ Sans。你最好的朋友。不，你 _不_ _应该_ ──

 

「他不会的，」你反驳，充满着决心，即便你甚至辨不清这句话究竟是说给Flowey还是自己听：「他 _不_ _会_ _的_ ，而且他也 _不是_ 垃圾，我──我相信他。」

你 _让_ 自己相信他。你简直是 _充_ _满_ _决心的_ 让自己相信他。

 

你爱他。

 

Flowey嘲笑道：「你 _相信_ 他？你真的就这么愚蠢吗？你可 _别_ 告诉我你真的忘了他对你 _做_ _过_ 的所有事。」

 

你想要哭泣可是你 _不_ _会_ _的_ 。 _那些_ _恶梦_ 。 _Sans_ _也曾承_ _认_ _其中一些_ _会_ _是真_ _的_ 。 _骨刺穿透你身体的感_ _觉还_ _有灼_ _烧_ _的痛_ _觉还_ _有折磨_ _还_ _有窒息_ _还_ _有──_

 

「还是你真的可以说服你自己，你不知道他到底有 _多么混_ _账_ ？」

 

你 _想要_ 哭，他 _没_ _有_ 这么坏 _他不坏_ Sans在你身边开着玩笑Sans照顾着你 _友善的_ Sans，对你是如此的 _友善_ 而 _体_ _贴_ 而且他 _总_ _是_ 在乎着你而且他总是关注着你还有当他看着你时 _纷乱_ _的思_ _绪_ 以及他拥抱你时 _加快的心跳_ 还有他触碰你时、他亲吻你的头顶、他担 _心着你_ _时_ _胸腔的暖流_ ──

 

你是 _如此的深_ _爱_ _着他_ 而且──

 

「温馨提醒，孩子。 _不要相信_ _这_ _垃圾家伙_ 。如果他知道了你的能耐，他会 _一遍又一遍的_ _杀_ _死_ _你_ ，直到你再也无法回来。真不敢相信我居然 **真的** 要提醒你这种事情。他已经 _杀_ _了_ _你_ _这_ _么多次_ 。」

 

当你终于能够开口时，你发现你的声音紧绷着:「我不知道你在说什么，」你不算在说谎，对吧？「求求你，Flowey──快走开──」

 

而你真的、 _真的_ 不想再听到任何Flowey对Sans的刻薄评价也不想再听见更多 _契合于噩_ _梦_ _里的形象的_ _、_ _Flowey_ _口中的你的_ _Sans_ 更 _不想怕_ _Sans_ ，你 _不想_ 把Sans想做一个坏家伙，你 _不想_ ──

 

你 _哽咽_ 。听着这样的他真的是个折磨。

 

满脸担忧的Sans猛的打开了门拯救了你。


	16. 一段插曲（劇透注意）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa，这章很沉重。警告：这章有超级多的剧透因为这章是由长大后的Frisk视角描写的（post-barrier（译：自己理解一下（。））
> 
> 如果我没有做错的话－因为我不喜欢太过轻描淡写的略过这种话题－这章有严重警告。
> 
> 这事Creep第六章的故事但是是从长大了一些但是也不算长多大的Frisk视角写的。就是第六章里，他在碰她的那个桥段。而这又触及了我试图描写的、他们未来的关系，因为我已经在写了糟糕的Creep的糟糕后续，因为我痛恨我自己而且很显然的感觉很糟糕之类的？所以，嗯哼，这算是未命名的后续的剧透，毕竟我也不知道这会怎么结束。然后大－－大－－的警告！！因为写这篇感觉很糟糕这让我感觉不太好而且…嗯哼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有，我真的、真的希望这篇可以因为我，呃，并没有经历过这种事。如果有什么看上去不对劲到极点的地方，请你告诉我因为我只是想要写一篇糟糕的Sans/Frisk故事，并没有看轻这类话题的意思，所以如果我写起来有过于清挑的感觉的话拜托告诉我，毕竟我无意这么做，我一定会修正的。这个版本的Sans/Frisk，由于他们的天性，并没有打算要暧昧起来而且在现实生活中的话我是不会允许的。
> 
> 嘎啊。

 

最后你将认知到，并不是所有人都能够被拯救。

 

有时候，表现出仁慈并不意味自我牺牲。也就是说，为了拯救别人，你有时候必须先拯救你自己。爱并不总是意味着无限制的宽容。爱某个人不意味痛苦、悲剧跟牺牲──

 

爱不总是像爱Sans那样痛苦，这让你学会了思考。

 

你会学习，你也会成长。你会继续前进，连同那些迭加在灵魂上的那些痛苦和伤痛，你会继续前进。

 

_对_ _吧？_

你还有很多艰难的事情需要学习。但在此刻，在Sans温暖的躯体压迫着你的此刻，他的蓝色魔法传送着一阵阵波浪，而你最终将认得那波浪 _平均着羞_ _耻_ _和恐惧和_ _欢_ _愉_ ──在此刻，你以为爱是──

 

你 _甚至不知道_ 什么是爱。再迟一些的时候，你终将意识到当时的你是多么天真。你将意识到Sans是多么清楚的知晓他的触碰有多么错误。你将意识到他是蓄意的撩拨你、刺激你好让──

 

你曾经以为他是 _在_ _试_ _着_ 当个好人但实际上他一直在利用你的天真而且 _他也很清楚的知道_ _这_ _点_ ──

 

他一直以来都知道这有多么 _病_ _态_ ，多么 _错误_ ，多么 _糟糕_ …

 

然而他还是强迫了你。一遍又一遍的。那时的他只不过是在试水温罢了，试探着自己 _能做些什么_ 、试探着你的反应、试探着他的触碰会让你有什么感觉── _如果你_ _让_ _他_ _试_ _探的_ _话_ 。

而那时的你是如此的傻，如此的 _蠢_ ，你让他试探了。

 

你甚至享受着──即便这感受同时也让你感到羞耻，并困惑着为何自己为什么 _这_ _么渴望_ 他靠近你、他的魔法又为什么会让你感觉就像要烧起来一般。

 

如此的 _愚_ _钝_ 又 _年_ _轻_ 又 _天真_ 又 _满_ _腹信任_ 而 _单纯_ ，如果当时的你有那么 _一点点的_ 矜持，或者自重，甚至是 _一丁点的_ 自尊，你肯定是会恨他的。你会为了他在做的事情而恨他，更会为了他即将做的事情而恨他，为了他 _这样_ 玷污你而 _恨他_ ，为了那些惊慌、那些噩梦还有此刻你由于那些过去而患上的社交恐惧症，为了你的绝望，为了你的疾病还有你对于自杀的每一次尝试还有──

 

你会恨他的，只要你对你自己还有一点点的爱。你 _应该_ _要_ 恨他的。你…你 _办_ _不到_ 。

 

你没办法恨他。你怎么可能办得到呢？即使是现在你也没办法恨他。而或许你还是害怕着，也可能你就是笨又或许，只是 _或_ _许_ ，如今十七岁的你不如你所想象的那样成熟，或许对于这个世界残酷的现实你还有很多要学习的但是──

 

 _但是那_ _时_ _的_ _Sans_ _也很孤_ _单_ 。不是吗？你并不是在辩解什么。但他曾经也很孤单－就像你－而他从你身上发掘了 _一些_ _东_ _西_ ──一些直到现在你都无法了解的东西。

 

直到现在，当你看着镜子的时候你也无法了解，他究竟从你身上看见了什么 _有趣的、吸引人的_ ，甚至 _值得_ _牺_ _牲你的幸福和_ _获_ _得快_ _乐_ _的渺小_ _权_ _利的_ 东西。

 

你 _并不_ 有趣，也 _不_ 吸引人，更是什么都 _不_ 值得，甚至也 _不_ 漂亮。你无法将他口中的任何词语和自己做连结，而 _现_ _在_ 只要有人靠近你，说着在你身上看到了什么优秀的特质这都会 _令你_ _紧张_ _起_ _来_ _于是你逃_ _开_ _，你逃跑_ _…_

于是你在这充满人类与怪物的辽阔世界里是如此的孤单，仍在学习着如何与他人相处。你在无数个时间线和由于大意而产生的重置之间是这样的寂寞， _但是寂寞好多了，_ 比起

 

_他在你肌_ _肤_ _上的碰触_

_他在你口腔里的舌_ _头_

_他在你身体里的魔法_ _时_ _而是令人羞_ _耻_ _的_ _欢_ _愉_ _时_ _而是粗_ _鲁_ _而恐怖而──_

 

还是独自一人 _好多了_ ， _还_ _是孤_ _单_ _好多了_ 。你不知道那时候究竟是 _独_ _自一人_ 比较好还是…

 

你仍旧鲜明的记得他对你咧开的笑容 _有多_ _灿烂_ ， _多么得意而_ _张扬_ 。那时你们都被他的蓝色魔法照亮，他在你身侧留下一尾痕迹，最后隐没到你的衣衫底下。你是如此的爱他，在那个时候，却也是 _如此的愚昧而蠢笨_ ，而当他开始将他的魔法以一种奇异的轻盈而刺痛的手法按入你的躯体之中的时候你的神经末梢被点燃了丝丝缕缕的火光──当他开始透过你赤裸的肌肤按压他的魔法的时候 _你想要了_ ──

 

 _你想要他_ ，即便那时你根本不知道那是什么回事。你想要他再靠近点，想要他触碰你，想要他熄灭他亲自点燃的火──因为你爱他（ _那_ _时_ _你是如此的_ _爱_ _他_ ），而他很清楚的知道自己对你都做了什么（ _哦他_ _当_ _然知道_ ），你猜想着或许他的触碰代表着他喜欢你（ _对_ _他而言确_ _实_ _是如此_ ），而

 

让他那样触碰你，感觉起来就像某种破碎了的纯真。他相对于你更成熟的个性和更丰富的认知这也让你对成年的认知苦涩难咽。这些共享的时刻──这些 _要保密的_ 还有

 

 _这_ _些_ 会伴随你成长的事物。

 

秘密的时刻。秘密的接触。秘密的 _爱_ 、 _秘密的性_ _爱_ 和──你曾经是 _如此的愚蠢_ ──

 

（ _你是如此的、_ _这样_ _的愚_ _钝_ _，_ _Frisk_ _。_ ）

 

但是，即便你无法完整的记得那时究竟发生了什么、即使你的记忆有时异常的清晰或者 _更糟的──明_ _显_ _的缺了一角_ ，你依旧能晚整的回忆起Sans在触碰你衣衫下的肌肤时，那个眼神。

 

他以那样炽热的目光注视着你，笑容里乘载着循循善诱的意味，他的声音让一阵阵 _刺痛心_ _脏_ _的_ 渴求与欲望掩盖过你的所有感官。

而那时他问道──你永远不会忘记 _他曾_ _问_ _道_ ──

 

「你想要我继续吗？」

 

**_「你想要我_ ** **_继续吗_ ** **_？_ ** **_」_ **

****

你想要…你想要…

 

你时常让这个问句在你脑中一遍又一遍的循环。

有时候，你会强迫自己去质问自己的会议：你想要吗？

 

你想要他继续吗？

 

 ** _你想要我_** ** _继续吗_** ** _？_** 他 _问_ _了_ 你，而你是否也是想要他的？ ** _你想要我_** ** _继续吗_** ** _？_** 或许这都只是误会而已？ ** _你想要我_** ** _继续吗_** ** _？_** 难道一直以来都是你断章取义，事实上他从来不觉得自己做了你不想要的─你从未 _要求_ 他做的─事情，所以事实上 _你_ 才是那个混账，你才是那个从他没有保留的爱面前逃跑的、不懂感恩的青少年？事实上 _一直以_ _来_ 都是你想要他因为 _那_ _时_ 你确实偶尔会想要他，而现在──

 

而现在他正因为你而受着苦，他正因为你而忍受着寂寞。此刻的他既寂寞又 _可悲_ ，都是因为你的离开，而你明明 _承_ _诺过_ 你不会离开的──

 

现在你才是人渣。你只不过是个不懂感激的杂碎而已，因为他是 _这样_ _的、如此的_ 爱你，那时他就 _比其他任何的人_ 都还要爱你了，而你拿走了这份爱，也将自己的爱给了他，你把这份爱打成一个结然后──

 

然后你尝试着丢掉它。因为那份给了他的爱依旧是如此的强烈，在你胸腔强烈的共鸣着以至于在夜里你哭泣着、 _憎恨着自己_ ──

 

你 _很常_ 哭。

 

因为有时候，在一片孤单的宁静中，在只剩你与你的思考处于噩梦的阴影下的凌晨三点，你不得不承认你想念他。

 

你不得不 _羞_ _耻_ _的_ 承认你还是爱着他。

 

所以你果然是 _病_ _态_ _的_ ， _错误_ _的_ ， _罪孽的_ 。

毕竟那时他利用你的同情让你给出了你没有准备也没有能力给出的爱，不是吗?

 

不是吗?

 

**_不是_ ** **_吗_ ** **_?_ **

 

（ ** _你想要我_** ** _继续吗_** ** _？_** ）

 

你发出一声痛苦的呜咽，然后又一声。

但是你还是继续下去，强迫自己正视那些回忆，正视那些那时你并不那么肯定的自己，试着正当化他的那些做为好给自己一个打电话给他的理由──

 

手机握在手中沉甸甸的。你在那天夜里醒来， _由于他而_ _产_ _生的_ 噩梦让你颤抖着、哭泣着。

有时你会在这种夜晚屈服，就像今天晚上的你，你会打电话给他，即便他的声音鲜少让你觉得好受一些。可以说他从来无法让你好受一些，但是他的声音总让你可以得到一些你渴望的、被爱的感觉。而即便你已经逃得这么远了，他也依旧这样在乎着你、 _这样爱_ _着你_ 、 _这样_ _的想要你_ ，这让你──

 

你们之间隔着一整个国家，现在他也很少亲自来看你。但即便你已经离开他了将近两年，他 _仍_ _旧会_ _接起你的_ _来电_ ，这──

 

这是 _有意_ _义_ _的_ 。在你扭曲的思维里，这是 _有某种意_ _义_ _的_ 。

 

你现在用的已经不是十三岁时用的那个手机了，但这仍让你想起了一段回忆。

 

Monsterkid在你与Sans相处的时候打过来了一通电话。

Sans叫你不要接所以你没有接。而那时的Sans看上去非常的 _得意_ ，他看起来──

 

他 _听起_ _来_ ──

 

他的赞赏以及「奖励」还有落在脖子上的吻都带着野兽般的饥渴，即使到现在你都记得那有 _多舒服_ ，然后他把你拉近──

 

你感觉你们两个都在 _燃_ _烧_ ，他身上有着什么你很渴望却无以名状的 _东_ _西_ 。但你现在长大了，你是如此的 _羞_ _耻_ _于_ ──

 

他让你有了好几次 _这样_ 的感觉──

 

他 _又_ 问了一次你是否希望他继续，但是问题的背后多了一层 _饥饿_ 和 _贪_ _婪_ ，甚至一些 _刺激_ 但又有些 _恐怖_ 的东西，这不禁让你煞车并谨慎了起来，因为这感觉起来不再像是只是单纯的询问你想不想要更多来自他的手和魔法的抚摸而是──

 

他的手移至你的腹部，将一阵诱人的魔法波动送上你的躯体，但不知怎地变得不太对劲。你羞耻的发现你希望他的手可以 _再更往下一些_ 。

 

接着他咬了你的耳垂而那－ _啊_ －那 _好舒服_ －不曾有人这么对你而且…这 _很舒服_ 。这感觉起来就像他爱你也想要你然后…

 

然后他 _又_ _问_ _了一遍_ 你想不想要他继续－ _「你要_ _吗_ _？_ _」_ －他的声音带着 _饥_ _渴的低沉和沙_ _哑_ ，这让一阵贪欲攀上你的所有感官。但是他问了－他问了 _三次_ －这在你现如今的回忆表面抹上了一层层的 _自我_ _质_ _疑_ ，因为他 _问_ _了你_ ，他 _肯定_ 问了你──

 

而那时你也想要的。你想要他。即便你没来得及告诉他。

 

电话再次响起，冲散了你浑沌的脑海即将说出的话语，你无法肯定你将会说出什么，但是 _你很肯定那_ _时_ _你想要他_ 。

 

你 _一直_ 都是想要的吗？他每一次都有确认你的想法只是你…忘了？

 

那很──你和Sans相处的时光并不总是很美好。有时会很恐怖也很痛苦，还有死亡的危险，疼痛的胁迫，绝望的逼近。因为那是他 _最喜_ _欢_ _使用的_ 方式。但有时候…经常…他让你…

 

你还是会跟他一起达到颠峰，不是嘛。他几乎总会确认你达到至少一次颠峰。或许这是你想要的呢？

 

 _还_ _有_ 什么让你没有 _及早_ 离开他的呢？

 

你打开了手机。为了阻止自己在打电话给Sans你删了他的联络方式，可是你记得他的电话号码。你犹豫了一会儿。

 

你很 _寂寞_ 。他也是。在打电话给他的这种夜晚，你都会痛恨这个 _恶_ _心_ 的自己。这个无用又可悲而且──

 

他 _爱_ _着_ 你，以他的方式。尽管你有那么多的缺点。尽管你有那么多的问题。他已经好几个月没有来找你了，这代表着他开始学着尊重你了。上一次他屈服并来见你是因为到头来他 _总_ _是知道你在哪里_ ，上一次他那总是粗鲁而急切的性爱变的──变的更温柔了，而当你开始哭泣的时候，你就──

 

这就是 _交媾_ _罢_ _了_ ，你告诉你自己。你们是相爱的，但当他一旦粗鲁起来这就 _只剩交媾而已_ 。于是他会退开，也会 _将_ _你_ 推开因为他 _喜_ _欢这样_ －这是重点－他比你强他也 _不用_ 对你体贴，但他 _还_ _是_ 这么做了…

 

他很常这样。

 

而或许跟他在一起并不全是不好的。

 

你擦去眼泪并输入了号码，铃声响起。此刻是凌晨三点。

 

但他还是接起来了。

 

他带着倦意的声音听上去就和之前 _一_ _样开_ _心_ ，他听起来总是很 _开_ _心_ 也很 _欢_ _迎你_ 甚至 _深深_ _爱_ _着你_ 而且──

 

「 _frisky_ _，_ 」他招呼道，你可以在音节之间的欣喜和爱慕之间听见他悲伤的笑。这让你感觉更糟糕了。你为什么要这么对他。为什么要离开他，为什么又打电话给他？为什么 _在他依然_ _爱_ _着你的_ _时_ _候_ 这么对待他而这──

 

这让你心碎。

 

 _痛心_ ，对于自己对他的所作所为。 _痛心_ ，在这样玩弄他、而他也选择不再忍受你的自相矛盾之后，他对你做的任何事情都是你活该。 _痛心_ ，他屈服于欲望上了你之后造成的那些瘀伤都是你活该，那些伤口还有自我厌恶还有他短暂而 _骇_ _人_ 的目光闪烁的憎恨、绝望还有逐渐转化为 _痛恨_ 的 _爱_ _慕_ ──

 

他有资格 _这样_ 伤害你因为你在做的 _这_ _些_ ** _鸟_** ** _事_** 。为什么你就不能放过他呢。

 

你花了一段时间才意识到你已经哭出声了。你花了好一段时间才意识到，但为什么他在尝试着安抚你呢？

 

「 _甜心_ ，别哭，」他的声音里夹杂着痛苦和绝望。你认出了这个声调，也知道他正在压制着不让自己出现在你面前并拥抱你：「 _求你_ 别哭，frisky。我爱你。 _我_ _爱_ _你。_ 我很抱歉。我能做什么？告诉我我能做些什么，kiddo。 _我_ _爱_ _你。_ 」

 

_他_ _爱_ _你。_

 

你压下一声呜咽并强迫自己开口说话。你对他说的第一句话－嗓音中无意识的严肃让你恨起自己来－是「不要过来这里。」

 

_你_ _讨厌_ _极了你自己警惕的_ _语_ _气，_ _更恨透了_ _紧随_ _其后的沉默。_

 

一个停顿。你打了个嗝。 _你恨自己_ 但是你爱他而且 _你好孤_ _单_ ，你很痛心，而且这不过就是交媾罢了不是吗，没什么大不了──你又不是没有做过，而且──

 

 _羞_ _耻_ ， _羞_ _耻_ ， _羞_ _耻_ 还有 _绝_ _望_ 以及 _孤寂_ ，你 _有病_ 又 _没_ _用_ 而且你有 _不少_ _问题_ ：「不要过来这里，但──但如果你 _来_ _了_ ──你会做什么？」

 

一声尖锐的抽气从电话的另一头传来。他知道你在做什么。你知道你自己在做什么。而你 _痛恨_ 这一瞬间。这一瞬间就是他「为了你好」而以一种 _刺痛_ _灵_ _魂_ 的方式拒绝你并和你谈谈你的人生悲剧，又或者他屈服于 _你_ _们_ _同_ _样_ _的懦弱_ 并展现出他可以是多么的 _恶_ _心_ 并且 _自私_ ──

 

你们两个真的是有病 _极了_ ──

 

但这只是交媾又或者说电话性交而且──

 

当他终于开口的时候，窜入耳际的是低沉的咆啸。他的声音就像你记忆里的一样诱人而沙哑，这让你感觉到某种你羞于承认的感觉开始涌现。他听上去是如此的 _肯定_ 。 _如此的侵略性_ 。 _如此的恐怖_ 而 _性感_ 而 _强势_ ──

「我会把你操到出血。（i’d fuck you ‘til you bled.）」

 

「你想要我告诉你我会怎么做吗？」

 

_你想要_ _吗_ _？_

_你想要_ _吗_ _？_

**_想要_ ** **_吗_ ** **_？_ **

****

**_想要_ ** **_吗_ ** **_？_ **

 

有时候你总会痛恨自己，以至于你欺骗自己以为你总是同意。

 

痛恨这个跟他一样－甚至更－恶心的自己。痛恨同样有病的彼此，因为你爱他。 _你_ _爱_ _他。_ 这或许就是 _你_ _们_ _之_ _间仅_ _存的了_ ，但这是有意义的，这代表着他 _对_ _你而言依_ _旧_ _是──_

 

你再次开始哭泣可是你什么都没有说。这其实并不算是一个承认，承认你想要这个，承认你想要他只靠着说出自己想做的事情来吓你甚至赶跑你，说出那些他可能 _差点就做到的事情_ 因为他办得到──

 

他 _总_ _是_ 办得到──

 

他知道你住在哪里，你在做的事情，你的所在之处，你什么时候去了什么地方，你是如此的无力。

 

如此的 _无_ _力_ 又 _愚蠢_ 又 _依_ _旧紧紧_ _抓着_ _这_ _可悲的、却_ _转变为_ _你最初也唯一的_ _恋_ _情的心_ _动_ _不肯放手_ ──

 

「frisk？要我停下来吗？」

 

_他要停下_ _来吗_ _他_ _问_ _了你_ _这_ _句_ _话_ _几次了你_ _记_ _不清了你是不是_ _该_ _回去？_

 

你的哭泣逐渐变成恐慌，你想要挂电话但是他就像你的 _救生索_ 而且──

 

你听见他寂寞的承认：「我 _好_ 想要上你。」

 

他听上去 _充_ _满_ _了罪_ _恶_ _感_ 、如此的 _可悲_ ──

 

就像你一样 _孤单_ 而且矛盾而且忧郁而且──

 

「我想你。」你承认，你的声音由于羞耻而低沉，这真是蠢透了，但是──

 

「frisky，」他的声音沾染着些许希望。这让你心碎：「 _frisky_ _，我_ _爱_ _你_ ──我 _好_ 想你，如果我可以的话──」

 

 

接着他继续告诉你『如果他可以的话』他会做些什么。

（他 _办_ _得到的_ 。他 _总_ _是_ 办得到的。他 _不只一次的_ 展示给你看过了，你可是在玩火。）

 

你随意地在对话中想着你该搬家了。或许到了一个更小的城镇你可以暗地里做些什么。

 

而现在你很确定你不想再搬到任何接近Sans的地方，但那不代表你不爱他。

 

你 _确_ _实_ 爱他。即便你对这个事实感到 _羞_ _耻_ 、 _恶_ _心_ 以及 _满满_ _的罪_ _恶_ _感_ 。

 

而这或许是你们仅存的了。


End file.
